Creamed & Whipped
by Christie Meyer
Summary: A very short (fluffy) two-shot. Fang teaches Max how to bake cupcakes and has a surprise for her. On the day of Angel's birthday, it's Max's turn to surprise Fang.


**This story is in Max's POV. Sort of a two-shot but in just one chapter.**

**No Wings, might be OOC. Anyway, I hope you like it. :) Remember to leave a review.**

***Not edited - sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.**

* * *

**Creamed.**

"Could you help me put this on?" I was finding it difficult to tie the apron straps around my waist.

Recently, Iggy taught Fang how to bake cupcakes. It was Angel's birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to help them make more. Fang offered to teach me, since Iggy was off with Gazzy somewhere, probably searching for their next victim to prank. It was nine in the evening and Angel should be asleep by now.

"Sure," Fang said after a bit of hesitation. He spun me around so that my back was to him. His fingers slid along my back, creating a wave of tingles in my stomach. It was a weird feeling and I know that I shouldn't like it, but I did.

"There." Soon enough, I was facing him again. He had a lopsided grin on his face. "Get ready to bake, Max."

Fang prepared the materials needed. "Get some flour, sugar, baking powder and salt from the fridge and we'll get started!"

Angel walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Fang gave me a look that said, _Get her out of here. This has to be a surprise!_

I walked in front of her, blocking her view of Fang. "Is there something wrong, Angel?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted a glass of milk."

"Go to your room, I'll just bring the milk to you," I said with a warm smile. She nodded and headed out.

I heard Fang sigh in relief. "Nice save."

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured milk into it. I was about to walk out the kitchen when Fang muttered, "I'll have a surprise for you when you get back."

Angel was sitting on her bed when I got into her room. I handed her the glass and sat beside her. "You better get some rest. Tomorrow's a special day."

She smiled. "I know. Thanks for everything, Max."

I left after she fell asleep. When I got to the kitchen, I was greeted with a bowl full of cream crashing onto my face.

Fang didn't even try to hide his laughter. "You got creamed."

* * *

**Whipped.**

"Happy birthday, Angel!" the Flock greeted simultaneously.

She beamed, making us all light with joy. Each of us gave her a hug, and when it was my turn, I said, "Happy birthday. I love you."

"Angel! We baked cupcakes for you!" Iggy called from the dining room. He and Ella were standing close to each other, smiling and motioning for Angel to join them.

I went with them, taking a cupcake for myself. It was a vanilla cupcake with whipped cream on top of it instead of icing.

Fang eating a cupcake of his own. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled.

He walked over slowly, taking his time. "We did a good job with these cupcakes, didn't we?"

"We sure did."

He grabbed my hand, leading me outside. Once we were on the porch steps, he sat down and moved over, making space for me to sit beside him.

"I need to talk to you, it's important," he said, staring off into the space in front of him.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "You know that I like you, right? And I know that you like me."

I held my cupcake tightly as if I could use it as a gun to protect myself. "Does it matter?"

"It does," he insists. "Please. Just tell me the truth."

"Okay," I said, an idea popping into my head. "Close your eyes. If you feel something on your cheeks, that means I only like you as a friend. If you feel something touch your lips, that means I want to be more than that."

He closed his eyes, anticipating my answer.

I brought my cupcake to his lips, spreading the whipped cream over it.

"You just got whipped," I said, laughing.

He opened his eyes, raised his eyebrows and laughed along with me. "Did that mean 'I love you, Fang,' in another language?"

"Yeah, it did," I replied with a smirk. "But you've got whipped cream on your lips. Do you want me to get that for you?"

"Yes, please," he said with a warm, full smile.

We kissed. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was the one that was whipped.

* * *

**It sounded much better in my head. Anyway, please leave a review! Reviews make my day. :3**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day. :)**

**~ Christie**


End file.
